The Witch, The Animagi, and the Werewolf
by FreddieAlwaysLivesABANDONED
Summary: Marauder's Fanfiction with original character:Kristy Kennedy
1. Chapter 1

**The Witch, The Animagi, and The Werewolf**

**Part 1:Chapter 1-Hogwarts Express and The Sorting Hat**

10:30am, an eleven year old girl with long, somewhat messy auburn hair and emerald green eyes, walks along Kings Cross Train Station. She was pushing her luggage on a trolley, it consists of a big brown suitcase along with a smaller one and a small cage with a snow white rat with a pale blind eye. The rat was barely an adult.

The girl looks at the ticket in her hand, _Platform 9 3/4._ Normal people would think of this as odd, but the girl had seen more odd things. Her eleventh birthday was just a month ago, on that day she got a letter, dropped off by an owl. That's not all, a man visited her a week ago, as if knowing she was confused by everything. He told her everything up to now, and it was all true. Except, he never told her how to get on the platform.

At first she thought it would be a hidden door, like how the Leaky Cauldron was hidden. It wasn't. She tried tapping the stones in the same way she did to get to Diagon Alley. Nothing. Finally she decides to sit down, for she was getting weird looks.

A few minutes went by, five to be exact, until the girl heard another trolley stop. She looks up, her emerald eyes meet those of a blue-grey, almost hidden behind messy black hair. She quickly looks away, blushing furiously.  
>"Hey are you ok?" the boy asks her.<br>"Sirius, come on, leave that muggle alone, we need to catch our train," a female, the only female with a trolley, says before she runs at a wall.  
>"I'm not a muggle...I'm a muggle-born but no muggle," the auburn haired girl calmly says.<br>The boy holds out his hand as the other people that were with him also run at the wall. "The name's Black, Sirius Orion Black," he says with a smile.  
>The girl hesitantly takes his hand and stands, silently saying, "I'm Kristy Kennedy."<br>"Well ," Sirius smirks faintly, "I s'pose since you're muggle-born you don't know how to get on the platform." Kristy shakes her head. "Well then," Sirius grabs hold of his trolley, "all you have to do is run straight at that wall!" Just as he says that, a male with brown hair runs on the platform with his parents. Kristy then follows Sirius.

Upon reaching the platform, Kristy was amazed. In front of her was a scarlet red steam engine, bearing the words 'HOGWARTS EXPRESS'. She heard excited voices, crying little ones and the sounds of owls, cats and rats, even a few frogs and toads. As Kristy looked for a seat she heard words like: quidditch, squibs, pureblood, You-Know-Who, death eaters, mudblood, and hippogriff. Finally, Kristy finds a seat, there was another person in the car, the boy with brown hair she saw earlier. She goes to ask politely if she could sit there when she gets bowled over by Sirius.  
>"Did you find us a car my dear?"<br>"Ugh! Sirius get off me, you weigh a tonne!"  
>"No need to be so rude.."<br>"And hello to you to, yes of course you may sit with me," a slightly annoyed voice says. Sirius looks up, his hair in his eyes. Kristy also looks up, her hair just missing her eyes, she pushes Sirius off and stands. "I'm s-so sorry for i-intruding," she manages to stutter, her true shy self showing.  
>The boy blinks and rummages in his bag, Kristy thinks he's going to attack her, so she hides behind Sirius who just stood up. Sirius puts his hand by his wand then chuckles. "Kristy come on out," he says then sits as Kristy moves from hiding. She blushes from embarrassment. The boy with brown hair was holding out a piece of chocolate to her. "Sorry if I startled you," he says, "your name's Kristy? I'm Remus Lupin," he smiles faintly.<br>Kristy hesitantly takes the chocolate and sits beside Remus then takes a bite of her chocolate and smiles. Her sister would always steal her chocolate that her parents gave her, which wasn't much to begin with.

As the train moves, Kristy glances past Remus, out the window. She sees parents waving to their children, she looks down at her rat, Jasper. Her parents ever came to see her off, they didn't even give her the money to get her stuff. She had went in her chest in which she had filled up with saved up money, and exchanged it for knuts, sickles, and galleons. Suddenly the door bursts open again, and a boy rushes to the window and silently curses.

The boy's hair was messier than Sirius', his brown eyes were behind a pair of glasses. Kristy watches him sit next to Sirius, "damn train going so fast, missed my chance to say bye to my folks," he murmurs to nobody in particular.  
>"And you are..." Remus asks.<br>"Hmm? Oh my name's James Potter, who're all of you?"  
>"Sirius Black."<br>"Remus Lupin."  
>"Kristy Kennedy," Kristy silently utters.<br>"Pardon? Couldn't hear you."  
>Kristy sighs, "Kristy. Kennedy."<br>"Much better."  
>Kristy looks down at Jasper again, feeling suddenly hot.<p>

The train ride took a long time, James and Sirius were already great friends, Kristy was dying of boredom. Remus only ever said a few choice words as he read. Kristy, was still bored, the only thing that amused her was Jasper eating Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans.

In the hall of the train, Kristy could hear excited chatter, she realized they must be getting close to Hogwarts.

The Hogwarts Express slowed to a gradual stop. Kristy and all the other students had their robes on. The first years were lead to a lake while the others went to some carriages. Kristy ended up in the same boat in another auburn haired girl, a boy with black greasy hair, and a chubby boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Then finally, the second auburn haired girl spoke, "my name's Lily Evans, what's yours?"  
>"Peter Pettigrew," the chubby boy says. Kristy and the other boy stay silent. Then the second boy speaks, "I'm Severus Snape," he seems to be speaking only to Kristy and Peter. Lily must already know him. Great. Peter and Kristy shift uncomfortably, then the boat stops and Kristy runs to catch up to the boys she knows before she dies of awkwardness.<p>

Kristy enters the castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and stops in front of a woman with long green robes. The woman said something about being sorted into four houses before Kristy couldn't seem to hear anything. She suddenly felt dizzy, probably from being near so much people. Being hated made her scared near lot's of people. Kristy holds Jasper close, as if the rat can help her. She slightly flinches when a hand touches her shoulder. "You ok? You seem pale," Remus whispers, probably thinking that whatever was wrong, was created by the chocolate he gave her. Kristy looks at Remus' eyes. She just noticed the chocolate-hazel colour, since she avoided them before. The eyes looked worried, so she does what she usually does. She lies. "Yea, I'm fine...I think I just ate too much sweets, hehe." Remus didn't seem to believe her, he did however, remove his hand from her shoulder, but stayed close to her.

The big doors opened and all the first years walked in, down the centre isle and to the front, where they all crowded. Three steps up and on a stool, sat an old, patched and frayed hat. Every first year who's parents never told them of the hat was confused. When the hat spoke, they were amazed. The witch that lead them in the great hall took out a piece of parchment. Sirius, James, Lily, Peter and Remus were in Gryffindor, along with a girl names Alice and a boy named Frank. In Ravenclaw, Kristy remembered hearing the name...Xenophilius? Severus went in Slytherin, then it was her turn.  
>"Kristy Kennedy!"<br>Kristy walks up.

When the hat was placed on her head, it went over her eyes. She was nervous and heard a loud thumping in her ears, barely hearing the hat as it called out 'Gryffindor!' She smiles and sets the hat down then runs to the table, and sits between Remus and Alice. The ceremony continued. The feast begins and ends. The students all go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Witch, The Animagi, and The Werewolf**

**Part 1:Chapter 2-Potions, Transfiguration and a Little Meeting**

"Sorry I'm late professor!" Kristy says her apology as she enters her potions class.  
>"Ah, , I was wondering when you'd join us," says a man with straw coloured hair and a blonde mustache, his name is Professor Slughorn, the current potions master.<br>"I'm sorry..." Kristy says again and sits beside a Ravenclaw girl named Jalo and a Hufflepuff boy named Justin. The girls giggled, the boys chuckled and even a few Slytherin's snickered. It's been a month into the school year, the weather was colder and the ground was getting slippery due to rain and the cold mountain weather. Kristy has been late for her classes due to being horrible at remembering directions and trying not to slip.

Professor Slughorn started his lecture again and Kristy starts copying off Jalo's notes. Her Ravenclaw friend's notes were neatly written despite the speed she wrote them in. If Kristy ever wished to be able to read her own notes, she'd have to write slowly, her teachers allow her to copy notes because of this fact. Only because if Kristy can't read it, she can't do her work, or if she's speeding too much on her work, they won't be able to mark it. So they usually give her extensions to.

Kristy's favourite class was potions. The first week was just safety precautions, the next was a few notes on their first potion, and then they actually got to attempt to make it. Kristy usually had a horrible attention span, she always had to be doing something with her hands, so mixing potions and practising spells came quickly to her.

Professor Slughorn was talking about how to make a simple potion that will heal wounds, it was great for if you needed something for a cut, while in the middle of a battle. You could continue to attack someone and quickly heal yourself. He says, "the more ingredients you add, the bigger the wounds you can heal...but it has to be equivalent...like times each ingredient by 'x' amount, 'x' being the same number. Right now however, we're going to be doing a potion for a simple cut, so if yours fails you won't bleed to death."

Justin raises his hand, "what could happen if you do it wrong?"  
>"Ah nothing major, it just won't affect you and you'll continue to bleed at a steady pace," Professor Slughorn smiles gently. The smile would be warm and kind seeming, if it wasn't for the fact that Professor Slughorn was the head of Slytherin House. "Now you guys may work in pairs on this, considering you each still make your own potion, now go on! The instructions are on page 123."<br>And with that, the class began to work on their potions. By the end of class, the potions were in each students' cauldrons, ready for use the next day.

Kristy collected her bag and books, saw Remus and caught up to him, almost slipping, "and this is why I'm always late.." she mumbles. Remus chuckles faintly. Kristy and Remus have become good friends as Sirius and James had. All four of them were friends to, along with Peter Pettigrew. "I believe you're also horrible at directions still?" With that Kristy sticks her tongue out childishly, "am not!" she exclaims when she puts her tongue away. Remus chuckles more.

The walk from Potions to Transfiguration always consisted of this. Kristy running to catch up to Remus, Remus making a little joke, and Kristy responding with childish actions. Occasionally James, Sirius and Peter will be with them, but the three were usually far ahead of Kristy and Remus.

_I have to admit..._Kristy thinks, _if it wasn't for Remus staying next to me to help me along on the way to Transfiguration..I'd most likely be late a lot more..._The witch looks at the wizard and notices him yawn, "tired again?" She simply asks, "you always seem to be tired at least once a month."  
>"I'm fine...just stayed up late doing the homework for the next bit...I...I have to visit my mother again.." That's what Remus says. Yet Kristy doesn't believe him, she doesn't know why, but she doesn't.<p>

When they enter the Transfiguration class, Professor McGonigall was sitting on her desk as a cat, as usual. The to Gryffindor's find a seat then McGonigall went human again. Today Kristy was learning, along with the rest of the class, things that could go very wrong with Transfiguration. It was boring for now, but Kristy kept thinking it will get better, which is what kept her awake in class.

The class seemed to end slower than usual today for Kristy Kennedy. It was either due to the fact that she never had a big enough breakfast, or it was because she was eager to go to the library. Either way, she was counting the seconds to the bell.

Down the Transfiguration corridor she ran. Made a left into the Main Hall, then turned again to head to the library, suddenly falling back.  
>"You! Watch where you're going with you? First year, Gryffindor...I believe she's a mud-blood to. Stupid scum," came a drawling voice and suddenly Kristy feels herself get lifted up and pinned to a wall.<p>

Kristy struggled then look at the had his hair in a pony tail, and his eyes were grey, the same colour as the girl behind him. The two students were much older. They're robes were black and green. Slytherin's. Of course.

When Kristy was about to apologize, and ask what a "mud-blood" was, she suddenly heard another male voice say "stupefy!". The attack knocked the wind out of the male and make him fall back.  
>"What the...you two! what are you doing? Attacking a prefect such as myself!" The Slytherin stands and yields his wand.<br>"Lucius...stop,this is getting ridiculous...just take 5 points and leave them." The girl that is now beside the Slytherin calmly says. Lucius nods and they walk off.

"You ok?" asks the boy who had cast the spell on Lucius as an identical male stands beside him.  
>"Yea...who're you and who were they?" Kristy asks, pointing at the identical males, then at the blondes who walked off.<br>"I'm Gideon Prewett," says the boy who never saved Kristy.  
>"And I'm Fabian Prewett," says the other.<br>"That was Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black, both in Slytherin," Gideon says.  
>"They're both in the same year as us, sixth...one more year to make them cry!" Fabian exclaims with an air of mischievous.<br>Kristy thinks, "is Narcissa Sirius' brother?"  
>"Oh no!," Gideon exclaims.<br>"Narcissa is Sirius' cousin! She was BRAGGING last year that her cousin was finally coming to Hogwarts."  
>"She's not so proud now that he's in Gryffindor," Gideon says as Fabian chuckles.<br>Kristy nods at the information, then says she had to go to the library and quickly ran off.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Witch, The Animagi, and The Werewolf**

**Part 1:Chapter 3-Moonlight Stroll**

As Kristy ran down the hall, thoughts of what book she'd look for listed in her head. When she enters the library Jasper leaped out of her pocket and sat on a table. Kristy smiled at her white rat before looking for books.

Having thought she read about something that may help, Kristy beings a book on many different creatures to the table. Flipping through the pages she stops on a picture of the full moon. _"Look at the moon before you sleep, I will look to ok?"_ Kristy mumbles the words Remus told her the first time he left. Every time she looked at the moon it would be full. The top of the page read, _"WEREWOLVES"_. Suddenly dropping the book, Kristy runs out of the library and sees Remus in the courtyard. She follows him.

Feeling the cool air hit her face, she watches Remus take a branch and poke a knot in the Whomping Willow. The gnarly and wild tree freezes and the brown haired boy runs in a tunnel under it. Kristy follows silently.

The tunnel was dark and damp. Kristy could hear the scuttling of spiders, the scurrying of mice, and the crumbling of the dirt under her feet. When she made it to the end of the tunnel, her head hit a trapdoor hard. Grumbling a few not very nice words she listens for Remus then opens the trap door silently.

The room the door opened to looked old and as if a small breeze would knock it down. Kristy looks out the window, the full moon was just moving from behind a cloud when she hears a yell. Not like the angry yells she's hear when younger, but like the yell of pain she would create when younger. Worried, Kristy runs up some stairs and stops at a door. Looking in, her eyes meet those of a pained and scared brown.

Kristy's eyes widen as she hears a growl emit from Remus. She could barely understand it, but she knew he said, "run, now!" before he lets out another yell and the transformation finishes. Kristy stared at the spot where her best friend had once stood and cautiously steps forward, "R-Remus?" The wolf looks at Kristy and snarls, running towards her. The girl screams, feeling the wolf tackle her, feeling the wooden floor when her back hits it, then feeling all senses vanish as everything goes black...


	4. Chapter 4

**The Witch, The Animagi, and The Werewolf**

**Part 1:Chapter 4-In the Infirmary**

"How is she?"  
>"She'll be fine , she landed hard but I was able to heal her bones. She does have scratches, but no bite marks that I know of."<br>"It's all my fault...she could of died, are you sure there's no-"  
>"Yes, Remus, I am positive. Her cuts won't fully heal, but I don't think she'll mind. Be grateful, not worried. Dumbledore seemed to have known she was there."<br>Kristy heard the two voices talking back and forth. Remus and Madame Pom-wait, Remus?  
>"Remmy..." Kristy moans and the hushed conversation stops completely.<p>

Before Kristy could even think of opening her eyes the nervous first year male quickly opened the curtains and was beside the auburn girl. The girl winces, feeling the male's hand on her own. The male removes his hand and Kristy opens her emerald eyes. "Remus...?"  
>Remus smiles lightly, yet his eyes show worry and sadness. "How're you feeling?"<br>Kristy sees Madame Pomfrey close the curtains and leave. "A bit like the walls of the Shrieking Shack," Kristy replies with a gentle smile. It was meant to be a joke and the smile was supposed to calm Remus.

However, the smile never made him feel better. In fact, he looked more worried. "I'm so sorry!" Kristy started to stand and Remus didn't notice. "I could've really hurt you, y-you could've died or b-become a-" but the rest of his sentence was lost as Kristy hugs him. "Kristy, y-you shoul-"  
>"Shut up will you?" Kristy feels Remus flinch at her harsh tone. She starts to feel dizzy, so she makes her voice gentler, "I'm going to be fine Remmy...I don't care what you are, I only care that you never told me..."<br>"But I could've-"  
>"Listen!" the sudden loudness of her own voice made her head hurt, she ignores it. "I got hurt, yes, but I've been through worst. Believe me. I'm going to keep coming to the Shack, but I won't be as careless as before. I read about something that could help."<br>"Alright...just don't tell Sirius or anyone, o-ok?"  
>"He'd think it'd be wicked...but fine." Kristy lays back on the bed as Madame Pomfrey walks past the curtains. "What I want to know though, is why is Monsieur Lupin skipping class?"<br>Remus can't help but chuckle.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Witch, The Animagi, and The Werewolf**

**Part 1:Chapter 5-Tricks for Treats**

The next days went by slow for Kristy as she stayed in the infirmary. The day she left, it was October 30th.

When she re-entered the common room, she gets tackle-hugged by Sirius. "Sirius! You're still very heavy you know!"  
>Sirius has a fake pained expression. "That's mean, you just called me fat didn't you?"<br>Kristy rolls her eyes, "I never said that! But please get off!" When Sirius does she rubs her right arm then sits in a chair by Remus.

"Ok you blokes, and Kristy," James adds as an after thought, feeling a glare from the auburn girl. "I would like to introduce you to the newest member of the Marauders!"  
>"Don't you mean the newest member to your 'group of destruction'?" Remus asks calmly from behind a book. Kristy giggles. "I don't even know how I ended up joining..."<br>"Don't you remember?" Kristy asks him, "I was your only true friend and I joined!"  
>"Yea, it wasn't hard to convince Monsieur Lupin after that."<br>"Oi! You guys, I'm trying to introduce-"  
>"We've seen Pete before, Monsieur Potter."<br>"WELL then...I was just thinking that Mon-Monsee-Moonseeuu-screw it, Mister Pettigrew should get a proper welcoming, like Remus did!"  
>Kristy giggles at James' fail at french. "James you failed!"<br>"It looks like I have to teach Monsieur Potter french now huh?"  
>"Well unlike YOU , my family isn't so...french-like!"<br>"Oi, I speak French to Monsieur Potter! So does Monsieur Lupin!"  
>"You had to learn it in muggle school though, right? And Remus...well...he's Remus."<br>"How nice, feels just as nice as when we met," Remus says as he calmly turns the page of his book. The others, including him at one point, can't help but laugh. The rest of they day was filled with more laughs as the Marauders, minus Remus, caused havoc.

**Editor's Note:**Hey guys! Sorry for the chapters being short lately . First year for the Marauders is hard to write for! Plus, I am working on other fanfictions xD I think one more short-ish chapter and part 1 (year 1) will be finished for this fanfiction! I will start part 2 then I get reviews :3 So please review~!


	6. Chapter 6

**The Witch, The Animagi, and The Werewolf**

**Part 1:Chapter 6-Christmas and the Ride Home**

"Kristy! Get up and down here!" Kristy heard the call from the bottom of the stairs to the girl's dormitory. She moans and hides under the covers.  
>"Come on, you might as well get up, Black won't stop calling if you don't."<br>"But I don't want to get up..." Kristy says, glancing at the other auburn haired girl, Lily Evans.  
>"Ok then, if you don't want any presents!" Lily says, smiling as the heap under the blankets moves and runs off, dragging Lily behind her.<p>

"Morning Marauders!" Kristy smiles, hugging each one of the four boys that stayed behind for Christmas.  
>"Morning Kristy, and a very good morning to you Evans!"<br>"It was before I saw you, Potter," Lily retorts then grabs her presents, "I'm going to see Severus, I'll see you later Kristy!" she smiles then runs off.  
>Kristy rolls her eyes then grabs a present and hands it to Remus, "for Monsieur Moony!" she giggles.<br>"Moony?" Sirius asks, "we don't get nicknames?"  
>"Uhm..." Kristy thinks, "Sirius is a dog star right?"<br>"Yes...?" Sirius says, having to think for a moment.  
>"Then you can be Padfoot!"<br>Sirius thinks then nods and looks at James, "and you're an energetic bloke, always half of the life of a party!"  
>"What are you getting at?"<br>"Well..." Remus starts, "you're energetic, a fast runner...kind of like a stag...how about Prongs?"  
>"Yeah yeah! Peter, you seem to be silent and shy...and very timid, how about you can be Wormtail?"<br>Peter blinks then nods, "o-ok!"  
>"The real question is...why didn't we think of nicknames when we started the Marauders?" James asks.<br>"Because we're not smart seventh years?" Kristy asks as she hands James his present from her, and gets hugged by Remus from behind, he was holding his gift from her.  
>"Thank you," he smiles a rare smile, still holding a leather covered book. Kristy had engraved his name on the front in red letters. Inside it was full of blank parchment, perfect for whatever he wanted to use it for.<br>"You're welcome Monsieur Moony," Kristy smiles, not noticing a slight glare from Sirius.

The rest of the year seemed to go by fast, and before Kristy knew it she was going back home from Hogwarts. She didn't like it, she wanted to stay at Hogwarts with her friends. "Hey Starshine?" Sirius looks at Kristy and snaps her out of her trance.  
>"Yes Padsie?" Kristy asks, looking at Sirius.<br>"Wou-er-promise to write when you get home ok?"  
>Kristy looks confused for the shortest amount of time before nodding, "ok!"<br>James, Remus, and Peter exchange glances, they knew something was up.

Halfway home and Kristy was barely smiling. The four boys were all a bit worried because of this fact, but only Sirius spoke up. "Are you ok Kristy?"  
>Being asked if she was ok with her real name being used surprised her and she looks at the boy in the eyes. Bad idea. His eyes couldn't hide their concern and she felt her face heating up when she realized that she must've zoned out. "Y-yea I'm fine...I just..I just don't want to go home..." Before Kristy could stop herself she was looking at the other people in the car, "can't I stay with one of you guys this summer?"<br>"Yeah...because the 'Noble and Most Ancient House of Black' would be SO pleased when I bring a muggle-born home."  
>"J-James? Remus?"<br>"Hey I never said you couldn't come! They just won't be pleased, so of course you may!"  
>Kristy giggles, "alright then Monsieur Padfoot!"<p> 


End file.
